Death and Sorrow
by BloodMistress
Summary: A war is starting and Murkoro, Karasu, Hiei and unfortunately Kurama are all tied into it. Murkoro needs to get rid of Kurama and Karasu is to make sure it happens, but will it? KarasuKurama, rape, mpreg and slight HieiKurama
1. Captured

Death and Sorrow  
  
BM: Hi there. This is my first attempt at a Yu Yu Hakusho fic. This is a Karasu/Kurama and Hiei/Kurama fic.  
  
Krace: This fic contains rape, yaoi, mpreg and things along this line. If this or yaoi offends you please leave now.  
  
Vixen: BloodMistress owns nothing.  
  
BM: Now on to the story.  
  
Youko sleeps peacefully in one of his many Maikai dens. Out side the den two forms appear discussing something meant only for their ears, "... Make sure that bastard kitsune stays away from Hiei, and I'll let you stay in my lands and you may do anything you like on my lands," Murkoro says quietly to Karasu making sure no outsider can hear the conversation. "I will keep Youko Kurama away from Hiei, as long as give me permission to do anything I want to the kitsune, and I mean anything," Karasu says in reply as he looks into the den with an evil gleam to his eyes. "Deal," Murkoro says as she shakes his hand to close the deal. Murkoro disappears leaving Karasu alone with Youko. "You will be mine kitsune," Karasu whispers as he silently enters the den.  
Youko wakes up as his plants warn him of a youkai in his den. He quickly gets to his feet and looks around spotting Karasu. "How? You're dead," Youko growls as he shifts into a fighting stance. "No kitsune, I'm far from dead. In fact I'm very much alive," Karasu says with lust in his voice as he vanishes and reappears behind a startled Youko. 'Damn, where is he?' Youko thinks, mind reeling. Karasu moves close to Youko and places a hand on Youko's back rubbing against the base of Youko's tail. Youko becomes as Karasu's warm breath blows against his neck sending shivers down his spine. Karasu wraps his long slender fingers around Youko's tail tightly and jerks it. Youko grinds his teeth together to stop from screaming as immense pain courses through his body, his energy drains as Karasu pulls his tail three more times, each time harder. "Stop! Oh fuck, stop!" Youko cries as he goes limp. Karasu holds Youko above the ground by the tail. He places Youko on the ground still holding the kitsune's fluffy tail in a death like grip. "In order for me to stop," Karasu starts as he pulls Youko's tail again receiving a scream and blood trickles out of Youko's mouth on to the vines that cover the ground beneath him, "you have to into me and leave Hiei alone." "Never," Youko growls low as tail gets pulled again causing him to wince slightly. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to force you to comply with me. You see if you don't give into me, I will first capture Hiei and force him to watch as I rape you, then I'll de- tail you which will make you weaker than a human, next I'll make you watch as I kill him before I finally kill you," Karasu whispers in a lust filled voice. "Don't touch him," Youko growls menacingly and spits blood at Karasu. Karasu glares at Youko and jerks his tail roughly making Youko give a blood-curdling scream.  
Karasu chuckles as a tear rolls down Youko's cheek. "I'll kill you before you even have a chance to touch him," Youko growls as Karasu flips him onto his back. Karasu brings his fist back before slamming his fist into the pit of Youko's stomach causing Youko to gasp as the air gets knocked out of his body. Youko starts to cough up blood from his lungs being filled with the substance. "Sounds to me like you have a punctured lung kitsune. I would have never known what your tail does to you if I hadn't stole your records from Koenma's vault. Considering you are the only one of your kind left. After all you were the one who slaughtered them all," Karasu says leaning over him. 'Here comes Hiei now' Karasu thinks as he senses Hiei's ki. Karasu slips a hand down Youko's pants and grasps the kitsune's cock and starts pumping it and captures Youko's lips in his as Hiei enters the den. 'God no. Not in front of Hiei,' Youko thinks as he struggles to get away from Karasu but to no avail.  
Hiei stops as he sees Karasu with his hand down Youko's pants. "Get away from him crow!" Hiei shouts drawing his sword as he realizes Youko doesn't want Karasu to touch him. Karasu smirks evilly as he leaves weak Youko on the ground and disappears. Hiei moves towards Youko but is stopped as he gets thrown into a wall and fastened there. Karasu reappears by Youko laughing darkly. "Karasu please don't do this in front of Hiei," Youko whispers. "Ha! The great Youko Kurama is actually begging. Oh well, it makes me want you even more," Karasu says as he removes his and Youko's cloths. Hiei tries to shout but no sound emits from him as Karasu pins Youko to the ground. Karasu roughly kisses Youko causing the kitsune to return to his human form. "I much rather take you in this form first," Karasu whispers in Kurama's ear.  
  
BM: I hope you liked the first chapter. Hopefully I'll be convinced to continue this.  
  
Krace: Please leave a review. [looks down at a sleeping Vixen and sighs] Please it might keep my b/f awake.  
  
Hiei: [walks into room] Remind me to kill Karasu.  
  
Karasu: [looks shocked] I'm hurt. Please update so Hiei doesn't kill me. 


	2. Humiliation

Death and Sorrow  
  
BM: Wow it's a lot easier to get reviews for a Yu Yu Hakusho story than a Ronin Warriors story.  
  
Krace: That's only because not many people read Ronin Warriors. [smacks BM over the head]  
  
BM: Um, ok. Now a little thanks.  
  
Devil's Wings: Thank you for the review and the compliment. Hopefully you'll like this chapter as well.  
  
The Chaotic Ones: I totally agree with you. Thanks and here is your update.  
Saria19: Thanks for the review. Though I'm sorry to inform you that this ends somewhat like Kurama12. I wrote the original draft of this story last year so it would be too hard to change the ending. Though some time in the future I will be putting up a KxK fic that is like that because I also love those kinds of stories and this is my favorite couple. HieixKurama just gets boring after a while though I love that couple also though this will always be my favorite.  
  
Vixen: BloodMistress owns nothing. This chapter contains rape and yaoi.  
  
Kurama's eyes widen as Karasu starts sucking and nipping at his neck. Karasu bites down hard on Kurama's neck causing the red head to give a pained and frightened gasp as the wounds start to bleed. Karasu licks up the blood while he places one hand behind Kurama's head and the other hand travels down his stomach. "Please don't," Kurama manages to whimper as Karasu enters one long slender finger into Kurama's virgin entrance. "Why? Afraid of what Hiei will think of you as I make you mine? Hmmm, maybe he'll look at you like you are a pathetic worthless demon in a human body who no one could love. Or, maybe you're afraid of telling or showing him who you really are?" Karasu says loud enough for Hiei to hear as he thrusts his finger in and out of Kurama. 'That bastard! I would never hurt Kurama in anyway!' Hiei thinks in anger as he hears Kurama whimper in protest as Karasu enters two more fingers inside him. Karasu removes his fingers before positioning himself at Kurama's entrance. Kurama turns his head and locks gazes with Hiei as he screams out in pain as Karasu thrusts into him all the way in one quick, rough thrust. Hiei's anger rises as he sees pain, fear, regret and something-deeper flash through Kurama's eyes.  
Karasu grunts and moans as he moves out of Kurama only leaving the head of his cock inside the red head before slamming back into him. Kurama moans, gasps, cries and screams as Karasu thrusts in and out or him repeatedly, each thrust stronger and faster. Pain surges through Kurama as Karasu looses control and fucks him harder. Kurama feels his own blood trickle down his thighs but all he can see is Hiei as tears roll down his face. "Fuck!" Kurama yells out as Karasu slams into him hitting his prostate and sending odd pleasure through out him. Karasu wraps his fingers around Kurama's cock and pumps it in time to his thrusts. Kurama cries out loudly as he cums onto his stomach and Karasu's hand. Kurama's muscles tighten around Karasu's cock, who thrusts into him three more times before cuming inside Kurama who is slightly shaking. Karasu stays inside Kurama a few more seconds before removing himself out of Kurama. Karasu turns Kurama's head face towards him and passionately kisses the red head. "You are a very good fuck Kurama. Infact so good that when I cumed, some of my spirit energy transferred to you, so if I don't kill you, you will bear my children," Karasu says as he puts his cloths back on. "My deal with Murkoro from here forth is over with. Kurama protect those children. I will try to stall Murkoro from stating her war. Hiei please watch over Kurama and take him to Reikai and make sure he stays there until the children are born and the war is over. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain Kurama. Even if you can't return my feelings please don't hate the children," Karasu says as he releases Hiei from the wall before disappearing. "Ai shiteru," the wind whispers as most traces of Karasu disappear.   
  
BM: [scratches head] Um, well I guess that's it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. New Life

Death and Sorrow  
  
BM: Sorry about the late update.  
  
Vixen: She's just lazy. [ducks as a chair gets thrown at him]  
  
BM: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho though I do own Kurama's children. One of the kids is based off me and another off my girl friend. If you would like to use them just e-mail me that you have done so, so I can read it. If I did Kurama would kiss Yusuke full on the lips in most episodes.  
  
Krace: look to the previous chapters for the warnings.   
  
Kurama's eyes roll to the back of his head as he loses consciousness from exhaustion and blood loss. Hiei quickly moves over to Kurama and quickly dresses him. 'Kurama's going to have kits...four of them...and they're all Karasu's Hiei thinks as he checks Kurama over with his jagan. Hiei picks up the unconscious red head and takes him straight to Koenma's.  
"Hiei!" Botan shouts as she sees him with Kurama. "Where are the guest rooms? He has to stay here," Hiei says in a don't-mess-with-me tone. Botan leads Hiei to a room with a gold door. The door has a carved silver fox with nine tails on it. "This is a missing gods room. Why?" Botan asks as Hiei enters the room and lays Kurama on a four-poster bed draped in silver. The walls are murals depicting the Maikai war over a thousand years ago. "He's going to have kits," Koenma states as he enters the room with Yusuke, Genkai and Yukina. "Yukina and I will help Kurama along. It is rare for a male demon to have children but not impossible," Genkai says as she walks over to Kurama's side. [ Three weeks later ] [ a fox's pregnancy only last 3-4 weeks or months I forget]  
  
"Genkai! Kurama's water broke!" Yukina shouts excitedly. Hiei stands in the hallway as he watches people flut in and out of Kurama's room. "Nervous?" Yusuke asks as he stands next to Hiei. "Hn," Hiei replies. After three hours and forty-five minutes Yukina walks out of the room with a smile on her face, "You may see them now." Hiei and Yusuke enter the room and Kurama with two kitsune males, one kitsune female and another female without fox ears or tails. "Hey Kurama," Yusuke greets as he sits down in a chair near the bed. "What's their name's?" Hiei asks as he catches the without fox ears from falling out of the bed. "The one you have in your arms I haven't named yet. This little girl with gold hair is Jess Rose, the boy with green hair is Ivy and the boy with blue hair is Trixy," Kurama replies as Jess reaches her arms out towards the other girl who giggles as she uncovers Hiei's jagan. "It seems she likes you Hiei," Yusuke laughs, "Why haven't you named her Kurama?" "She reminds me of Karasu and Hiei so I couldn't come up with a name," Kurama replies as Ivy and Trixy fall asleep on his stomach. Hiei puts the other girl next to Jess and re-covers his jagan. "I was hoping Karasu would show up and name her himself," Karasu sighs as he watches Jess play with the other girls black hair.  
The brunet yawns widely before snuggling up with Jess and falling asleep. Jess takes the others hand and playfully nibbling it as she watches Hiei and Kurama. "He's coming," Yusuke says right before Karasu silently enters the room holding a bag full of things for the babies. "They're perfect," Karasu says as he places the bag next to the bed, "What are their names?" "Ivy, Trixy, Jess Rose and the last I want you to name," Kurama answers pointing to each child. Karasu looks stunned for a moment before regaining his composure. Karasu picks up Jess and stares at the other girl asleep. Jess giggles as she pulls her fathers hair. Karasu smiles as some of his hair ends up in Jess' mouth. "Gunblade," Karasu says as he picks up the other girl. The girl suddenly wakes up and reaches for Jess. "What?" Yusuke asks stumped. "Her name will be Gunblade," Karasu repeats as Jess grabs a hold of the other girl's hand. "That's a beautiful name," Kurama states as Ivy and Trixy wake up as Karasu places Jess and Gunblade back on the bed.  
  
BM: Please review and tell me how it is. How should I continue this? And how should the war begin? 


End file.
